


His Best-Kept Secret

by svnny



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is Insecure, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Jane, Jane is a Ray of Sunshine, Mentions of Sex, Protective Carlos, Yearning, couldn't be me, how are they soft all the time, jarlos - Freeform, tbh this is more emotional than sexy, they just talk and makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnny/pseuds/svnny
Summary: “Auradon boys are so fucking stupid,” Carlos muttered, burying his face in his hands.Jane’s normally piercing blue eyes blinked open, unfocused and muddled after a half-hour makeout session. She propped herself up on her elbows and hazily watched her boyfriend pull at his messy hair.“I mean, you’re not wrong,” she agreed sweetly, “but why specifically?”~~~~~After the barrier is dropped, Carlos struggles with all the attention his girlfriend is getting from the VKs.
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	His Best-Kept Secret

Carlos pulled away for air, taking Jane’s bottom lip with him between his teeth before letting go and opening his eyes. As soon as the fog cleared, all of his frustrations and worries from the past week came flooding back and he sat back on his heels. From where he knelt between her legs, he could see his favorite view in the world: Jane struggling to catch her breath in his bed with lips all red and swollen from his kisses. She also wore a necklace of hickeys that gave him a surge of pride, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from all his fears.

“Auradon boys are so fucking stupid,” Carlos muttered, burying his face in his hands.

Jane’s normally piercing blue eyes blinked open, unfocused and muddled after a half-hour makeout session. She propped herself up on her elbows and hazily watched her boyfriend pull at his messy hair.

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” she agreed sweetly, “but why specifically?”

Carlos looked up at her and was floored again by how gorgeous she was. If you had told him back when he was living on the Isle that his girlfriend the next year would be a supermodel fairy with a heart of gold, he probably would have passed out from shock (or starvation. The point still stands, though.) He had always been last picked on the Isle of the Lost, only managing to survive by nature of his mom’s status. On the Isle, a girl like Jane wouldn’t have stayed single long enough for Carlos to even have had a chance to talk to her. Here in Auradon, he was her first boyfriend.

“They’re just idiots,” Carlos said, not willing to give up more.

“Hey.” Jane sat up fully, legs still parted around him as she reached out to cup his jaw with one of her small, cold hands. “Are you going to tell me what’s been making you so grumpy all week?”

Carlos grumbled something and leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. She slid her hand up into his hair and used it to make him look her in the eye.

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “It’s just all the new VKs.”

That seemed to take her by surprise and chase the last bit of fog from her eyes. He gripped her hips and pulled her forward onto his lap while she processed his reply.

“Is everything alright?”

With a heavy sigh, he answered, “In all the ways that matter.”

“Wow, thanks. Now I totally understand what you’re talking about.”

Carlos snickered at her joke and buried his face in the crook of her neck, letting himself momentarily hide from all his problems in her dark waves. Her nails carding through his hair certainly helped.

“You were my best-kept secret,” he whispered against the column of her neck.

Jane pulled him by the hair again so she could look at him and ask, “What?” with her adorable fairy bell laugh.

Carlos tilted Jane back until she was lying beneath him again. He hovered over her and his eyes tracked every inch of her delicate face, memorizing it as if he would never get to see it again. In reality, they had history class together in thirty minutes.

“All week,” he said, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, “guys from the Isle have been hitting on you relentlessly.”

“No, they haven’t,” Jane said with another precious laugh.

He surged forward to kiss her and suck the laugh right out of her mouth. Maybe he could keep it inside himself forever to remember her by, once she inevitably realized she didn’t have to settle for him. When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed and focused on managing her breathing, which gave him another surge of pride.

“Honestly, Jane, you wouldn’t know, because I flirted with you for six months before you caught on.”

Jane blushed an even brighter red that he wanted to lick off of her skin. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and his heart ached if he thought about that for too long.

“So what if they are?” she said, opening her hazy eyes again to smile up at him. “They’re probably just testing the waters before they start working their way up to princesses.”

Carlos let out a deep groan and hung his head, wondering for the billionth time how his brilliant girlfriend could be so remarkably dense.

“Jane, you are the absolute best catch that any VK could ever dream of getting,” he said, locking his arms out so that he could take in all of her. “I mean, you’re all I ever dreamed of.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You're hot, Jane,” he said, to which she protested with a little noise in the back of her throat. “No, seriously, you are. Not only are you pretty, but you are so fucking hot and every VK knows it. I feel like a caveman all the time because left and right, I’m reminding people that I’m your boyfriend. And do you know what they say?”

She reached up to cup his face with both hands, one leg snaking up his to pull his hips flush to hers. A shiver shot down his spine and he kissed it into her collarbone.

“They say, ‘Seriously? Carlos? She’s with Carlos?’ And I think the same thing every time you let me kiss you.”

“Hey!” she said abruptly, drawing his eyes back up to her smiling face. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, Mr. De Vil.”

“Holy shit, I don’t deserve you,” he laughed out before fusing their lips together and rolling his hips into hers. Soft sighs fell from her lips like birdsong and he devoured them all whole. She made him hungry in a way he had never been on the Isle, desperate to the point of madness. Her cold hands found their way into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp until his eyelids felt like lead.

She smiled against his mouth before saying, “Oh, yeah? Prove it.”

Carlos pulled back and matched her grin when he said, “First of all, your legs are amazing. I never would have been able to take you back home with me. When you wrap them around me, I think I lose my mind a little bit.”

She blushed and laughed, which made him smile even wider. He loved making her laugh.

“And you have the prettiest laugh,” he added, tickling her neck with his nose to coax another giggle out of her. “It’s like my own personal ray of sunshine. Your laugh makes me feel like a good person.”

He kissed up her neck to her chin and then her lips, where she reciprocated sweetly and held his face gently. With each tug of her lips at his, he got lost further and further in the taste of her and the feel of her, forgetting everything except for Jane. Every sip flooded his senses with her. Eventually, he had to pull away panting and shake his head to clear his thoughts.

“Your kisses,” he said between breaths, “your kisses are like honey, slow and sweet. I can’t ever get enough of them. When I kiss you, everything else disappears. If anyone else ever knew what it was like to kiss you, Jane, they’d never give up on you. I’d have to deal with that every damn day.”

“Awww, Carlos,” she said, biting back a smile that made him want to get lost in her all over again.

“I love your heart,” he said suddenly, surprising himself with his words. “I love the way that you love others. You’re so patient and kind and good. I adore you, Jane, really.”

Tears welled up in her blue eyes, so he slowly rolled them over so that she was straddling his lap. Tilting her head up to the ceiling, she blinked her tears away before looking back down at him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

“Thank you,” she said with a soft smile, “for reminding me why I deserve to be with someone as amazing as you, Carlos. I forget sometimes.”

“Oh my god,” he muttered, undone by her words and his ridiculously amazing girlfriend. 

Carlos grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down for a kiss that left both their heads swimming by the time they separated. The weight of her and the heat of her settled over him was also doing funny things to his blood pressure.

“Hey, do you want to have sex?” Jane asked with a hopeful smile. Carlos couldn’t help but laugh and sit up.

“We have class in fifteen minutes, Jane. No.”

The fairy snaked her arms up his chest and argued, “That’s enough time.”

"Not for me." Carlos reached down to get her sweater off the floor and threw it at her, making her fall backward off his lap and onto the bed. Jane pouted at him as she pulled her sweater over her head, but she let him pull her up from the bed and drape his arm across her shoulders.

As they walked out of the dorm, Jane said, “I’ll take caveman duty this week.”

“You sure that you’ll see them coming?” Carlos said, anxious all over again at the prospect of his girlfriend actually talking to the VKs that had set their sights on the sweet little fairy.

“Well, practice makes perfect.”

He laughed and pressed a kiss into her hair, mentally congratulating fifteen-year-old Carlos on getting the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Jane literally tastes like sugar because she's a faerie (also, her dad is Merlin)
> 
> That's all
> 
> Love, Ru


End file.
